Blood
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: Aquele relacionamento era constituído de sangue; ambos sabiam, mas não queriam - E não podiam - voltar atrás.


**Sangue**

Uma palavra tão pequena, porém com uma vasta importância e significado; Sangue, aquilo que corre em nossas veias. Que é bombeado pelo coração, e sem tal líquido vermelho não poderia existir a vida. Uma pessoa _morre_ por perda de sangue. Portanto, o sangue é extremamente necessário em nosso organismo.

• _**A vida de um Shinobi é feita de sangue. O sangue que é esguichado dos corpos nocauteados por armas violentas e cortantes; Katanas, kunais, shurikens. Armas ninjas. Ou foices. **_

A cor dos cabelos dela era como um sangue fraco. Um vermelho desbotado; Rosa. Rosa, uma tentativa de vermelho. Tentativa de _sangue_. Porém nada nela teria a cor do sangue; Sua inocência que era transmitida por brilhantes orbes verdes jamais permitiria isso.

• _**Seis letras, duas sílabas. San-gue. Três vogais, três consoantes. O sangue mancha as roupas, o sangue pinta cenários; O sangue muda completamente um local. **_

Os olhos dele eram da cor do sangue. Um sangue forte e intenso; Ele utilizava seus poderes através do sangue. E ele gostava do sangue; Pois pelo sangue vinha sua imortalidade, e então seu inimigo era morto. Bastava ingerir o sangue de seu inimigo, realizar seu ritual, e pronto. Havia ganho novamente. Mas também tinha o branco; Seus cabelos platinados, cinzas, meio brancos. A mistura de seus olhos e cabelos daria o _rosa_.

• _**Relacionamentos proibidos resultavam em sangue. Mortes. Porém eles jamais seriam pegos; O sangue que corria em suas veias jamais permitiria; Sangue de Shinobis. Habilidosos, espertos. Experientes. Ela em seus belos 21 anos, e ele em seus formosos 28 anos. **_

Respirações rápidas eram escutadas no ambiente; Respirações e o barulho de seus lábios se chocando com voracidade. Naquele quarto espaçoso e com poucos móveis da cabana onde costumavam se encontrar. Um barulho mais alto; Ele havia jogado-a contra a parede, e então um gemido por parte dela. Dor misturado ao prazer; Ele havia acabado de morder seu ombro, retirando _**sangue**_ dali, e sorvendo-o com urgência. E então seus lábios se juntaram vorazes; Um _beijo de sangue. _

• _**Julgavam o ser que gostava de sangue como morto, exterminado. Julgavam o ser de cabelos rosáceos inteligente, habilidoso, forte. Fiel. Grande erro; Não que a rosada não fosse inteligente, forte ou habilidosa. Porém que fiel ousaria sair de sua vila todos os dias durante a madrugada para se encontrar com um criminoso que todos julgavam morto. Nenhum. **_

Mãos se esbarravam num contato contínuo, onde ambos procuravam explorar ao máximo os corpos de seu parceiro; Já conheciam perfeitamente o caminho, porém nunca cansariam de relembrá-lo. Os lábios do platinado no pescoço da rosada, sugando a pele, e então o _sangue_ se coagulava, deixando marcas arroxeadas. As mãos dela nas costas nuas dele, suas unhas enterrando na carne forte, e então o _sangue_ escorria. E ele gemia, gostava.

• _**Um amor proibido; Desejo. Ela deveria sentir-se imunda; Aquele era o homem que matara o sensei de sua melhor amiga. Ele deveria sentir-se... Não havia o que sentir. Não para ele; Era um renegado. Um renegado, dado como morto, que mantinha segredo de sua vida e queria a vida da rosada. Não matá-la, queria ela. E tinha. **_

- Hidan.. – Murmurou a rosada, em quanto suspirava, arquejava as costas e mais gemidos saíam de seus lábios.

- Hn.. Que é, Sakura ? – Respondeu grosseiro como sempre; Grosseria esta que a rosada adorava. Lambeu o pescoço dela, e adorou ver o arrepio que aquilo causava na mesma.

- Eu.. A-acho isso tão.. Errado.. – Disse em quanto seus lábios agora voltavam a se enroscar aos dele; Seus corpos encontravam-se despidos, e o ato do mais profundo desejo quase consumado.

- Mas que merda, Sakura.. Não começa. Isso é errado.. Perfeitamente errado. – E com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios, seu corpo se uniu de uma vez ao da rosada, e somente um gemido alto foi escutado em resposta; E então mais unhas cravadas, e mais mordidas. Mais _sangue_.

• _**E aquele relacionamento continuaria pela eternidade se sempre houvesse o sangue. O sangue que lhes era fonte de prazer, de vida, de dor.. O Sangue que se misturava em seus lábios durante os beijos, que manchava suas costas sempre que lanhadas. O essencial sangue, que sempre estaria ali presente. Aquele relacionamento era feito de sangue; E ambos sabiam que gostavam, e que não tinha mais como voltar atrás. **_


End file.
